


Nightkissed rhodonite

by Yokanne



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Yukina is smooth, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokanne/pseuds/Yokanne
Summary: Today is Lisa and Yukina's first year anniversary since they became a couple. At least, Lisa is sure of it. So then, why doesn't Yukina seem to know what day it is?
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Kudos: 29





	Nightkissed rhodonite

**Author's Note:**

> Today is BanG Dream! Girls Band Party 4th anniversary so I wanted to write something for Lisa and Yukina because they are one of my favorite couples.

Today will be a great day! It was such an important moment for both her and Yukina, so Lisa was eagerly awaiting it. Today was the first-year anniversary of their relationship as a couple. For so long, Lisa was happy just to be near Yukina and she almost resigned at never being more than a close friend, but everything changed one year ago. Writing Sunkissed Rhodonite and singing it to Lisa was such a Yukina way of confessing. Yukina is so good when she has to write lyrics but was, and still is, awkward when she has to voice her feelings. One year ago, Lisa went to Yukina’s room in the middle of the night to check why the vocalist was still awake. Yukina then decided to sing the still work-in-progress Sunkissed Rhodonite. Lisa was so happy she broke into tears halfway through the song. She remembers fondly this moment and even a year later, Moca is still teasing her that her first kiss has the slightly salty taste of her tears. And one day, she would also like to know how Moca’s first kiss with Ran was, that’s not fair she can’t tease her coworker in return. But Moca never told her and the one time she tried asking Himari, the latter turned into a blushing mess.

Thus, even though today is a usual Friday, school then rehearsal with Future World Fes getting closer, Lisa is very impatient to see Yukina. She exits her house, after checking she has the special cookies infused with her love she cooked this morning, and that her make-up looks absolutely perfect. She is happy she isn’t in the same school as Sayo or the disciplinary member would never stop reminding her that make-up is not allowed or that she can’t keep her earring. Guh, how could one go to school every day and not try to be a little bit fashionable?

Yukina is already waiting for her in front of her door and Lisa is greeting her with a beaming smile. “Yukinaaaaa~ :3 ” “Hello Lisa, you seem particularly happy today.” “Yes, today is such an important day, I was so impatient!” “Oh? Something special is happening today?”. Lisa was surprised by this question. Obviously, yes, it’s a special day. “You mean, you don’t know?” Yukina stopped to concentrate and think about her answer. Lisa finds it so cute when Yukina is thinking hard. “There is a rumor our math teacher will announce her wedding with her girlfriend. If even me heard of this one, it's more than a rumor as I usually don’t pay attention to such trivial matters. I know you like to help other girls with their heart’s problems and they often come to you for advice, but I didn’t know you even helped our teacher.” “I… what? No.”

Lisa was taken aback by this answer. Yukina was right, it was a happy moment for their teacher and Lisa was very fond of her. She often comes to her to seek advice; she is so glad she knows an adult who also likes women and with whom she can openly share her joys and worries. “She should probably announce her wedding in the coming days but that’s the only thing you can think of?” “Huuuuuum. You are glad you can come to rehearsal tonight because you were busy the last two days due to your part-time job?” Lisa knows Yukina enough to be sure that she really doesn’t know what day is and she isn’t playing with her. It stings to have your own girlfriend forget about your one-year anniversary. But Lisa wasn’t going to depress. No, she will make Yukina remember and to that, she will make sure Yukina can only think about her all day.

“Kyyaaa Yukina, a spider!” Lisa says while throwing herself on Yukina, clinging to her as close as possible. One year ago, just a slight touch of hands was enough to freeze them as they were not used to touch each other and now, even if she is not sure she is really comfortable with being this clingy to Yukina in broad daylight, she will do whatever she can to have Yukina look only at her. “L-Lisa, we are in the street, t-there may be a spider or two.” Yukina stutters, not even looking if there really is a spider, her mind only filled with Lisa being so near her, her face a nice shade of red. “Yukina, please protect me.” Lisa whispers in Yukina's ear while blowing at it. “Hya”. That’s a nice sound, Lisa thinks. “L-Lisa, we need to go or we will be late for school.” Yukina puts some distance between them and begins to walk faster. Lisa is disappointed by the sudden lack of contact with Yukina and more importantly, Yukina still doesn’t seem to remember what day it is.

\--------------------------------------

It is now the middle of the afternoon and even though Lisa tried to slip clues in her discussions with Yukina, she still doesn’t seem to have any idea. She even tried to ask Hina and Kaoru for help and their answers were “This is totally not bopping, do you want to use the PA system to declare your love to her once more. I always wanted to do that for Aya!” and “How fleeting, maybe you should serenade her” which are both options she isn’t so fond of using. The first one because Yukina and her are too shy for it and the second because Lisa isn’t able to create a whole serenade in a few hours. She also makes a mental note to warn Aya the next time she comes to Haneoka. Being the center of attention is part of the job when one is the singer of PasuPare but Lisa is not sure Aya would like to be the center of attention because her girlfriend abuses her power as the student council president and uses the PA system to tell the whole school how much she loves her.

“You should know that some modern historians consider Uesugi Kenshin was, in fact, a woman and we will see what leads them to think that. Who wants to read the first paragraph, page 125?”

Now that they are in history class, Lisa thinks it’s the perfect moment to make her remember. After all, what better moment than one hour whose purpose is to think about the past? So, Lisa is carefully and discreetly looking for some pictures she could send to Yukina. She knows that Yukina is not answering the messages during the lessons but she still looks at the messages. She begins with something tame, a selfie of them kissing. Yukina is two rows in front of her, a bit in her diagonal so she will see when her girlfriend will look at the phone. Which is almost instantly after she receives the message. Lisa can see Yukina smiling while looking at her phone and then puts it back. Well, that was a failure. So, Lisa tries a second photo, this time with a pose a bit more risqué. Same reaction but this time she sees Yukina is a bit blushing. Third try, this time a picture of her in her swimsuit when they all went together with Roselia. This time, Yukina is really blushing and is hiding her face behind her notebook. “Miss Minato, as you seem so interested by my lesson that you disappeared behind the book, could you please read the next paragraph?” “Yes”. Yukina rises, straight as a stick and is scanning the blackboard, hoping to find a clue about what she is supposed to read. “Oops, bad timing” thinks Lisa.

\--------------------------------------

School is over and Yukina and Lisa are going to rehearsal while holding hands. They usually go with Ako now that they are both in the same school but Ako rushes to Hanasakigawa saying she is going to wait for Rin-Rin and Sayo and they will meet at Circle.

“It’s cute seeing Ako being this enamored and always trying to spend as much time as she can with Rinko. But it shouldn’t surprise me, she was always the most honest with her feelings. She was the one who came to me every day because she liked my singing and wanted to be part of Roselia.” “Oh, speaking of which, Ako told me Tomoe asked her for some advice with Himari, she was so happy her big sister relied on her.” “She didn’t talk to you? I’m surprised, you are both in the dance club, I would have thought she would have asked you first?” “Haha, as strange as it may be to you, no. And even though half of the school would accept in a heartbeat a date with Tomoe, and Himari told me she received 50 chocolates for Valentine’s day, she still doesn’t know how to deal with her own feelings and still thinks no one is aware of her obvious crush on Himari. I guessed she was more comfortable talking to her sister.”

Speaking of everything and nothing, the two almost arrived at Circle, Lisa still racking her brains to find a way to make Yukina remember. “Oh” Lisa finds something that catches her eyes. “Look Yukina, doesn’t it look like a rhodonite?” Yukina stops walking, looking with attention at the stone Lisa is pointing at. “Huuuum, not really, she is too brown and not translucid enough.” Lisa isn’t expecting such a straightforward answer and wants to tease Yukina about it. “I didn’t know you were such an expert on stones, do you want to major in geology?” “Not at all, but the rhodonites are such important stones to me and I know how to recognize one”, Yukina says, smiling tenderly at Lisa. “Urgh, you are not fair”. Lisa whispers, more to herself than to Yukina, being weak when her girlfriend is so smooth, and the worst is that she wasn’t even trying to and just said her honest feelings.

During rehearsal, Lisa gives her utmost to play Song I Am as best as she could. Future World Fes is coming closer and, as the bassist of Roselia, she wants to play the song perfectly. At the same time, she continues to focus on Yukina by playing while looking only at her, playing back-to-back with her or playing so close to her that their arms are touching. “Let’s take a small break, we all played Song I Am in loop for 2 hours, we should play something else, does anyone have a request?” “Yes, let’s play Sunkissed Rhodonite!” Lisa says, giving up on all subtlety and embracing Yukina. “I… I’m sorry, I need to check something with Marina-san'' and there goes Yukina, vanishing from the room before anyone could react. “So cool, Yukina looked like a ninja!” “Udagawa-san, please. Ok now that Minato-san is not here, Imai-san, could you please tell us what is happening? Neither of you are in your usual state.”

“TodaywassupposedtobeouroneyearanniversarybutYukinadoesn’tseemtoknow” “Ok, one more time but this time slower.” “Today was supposed to be our year anniversary but Yukina doesn’t seem to know”, Lisa answered, totally dejected. “Heeee, but that’s not possible, Yukina-san asked us-” “Ako-chan, shhh. Yukina wanted… to keep this… a secret.” Rinko whispers to Ako before she reveals everything to the one person Yukina asked to not say anything. “Did you prepare anything for her?” “Yes, I cooked some special cookies, only the flavors and the shapes Yukina likes the most and I have a special nail polish for Yukina at home, the same color as Roselia’s blue rose. At first, I wanted to cook with her, like you do in some of your dates with Tsugumi but I am not sure our parents want to buy a new house because Yukina burned the kitchen while mixing the preparation. And I tried to drop hints all day, but it doesn’t seem to be working.” “I am not 100% sure that embracing her during our rehearsal would be what I consider a hint but maybe you can just try to ask her the question tonight? I am sure this must just be a small misunderstanding.”

\--------------------------------------

“Lisa, could you come to my room, I have a question regarding today’s lesson.” “Yes, I’m coming, just something to grab in mine and I’m coming. Could you wait for me?”. Lisa isn’t sure she could really help her girlfriend with whatever happened in school today as she didn’t really follow the lessons but if it can give her a moment to be alone with Yukina, she will take the chance and will follow Sayo’s advice to ask her the question. She doesn't even take the time to change out of her uniform, she just grabs her gift, the cookies she still hasn’t given and rushes back to join Yukina. She is so used to going to Yukina’s room, it’s a second house to Lisa and she steps in her room like usual.

“So Yukina, what do you want to-” Lisa can’t finish her sentence as Yukina captures her lips. At the same time, Yukina gently pushed Lisa on her bed. Lisa melts into the kiss, so happy to be so close to Yukina, forgetting everything else, until she feels the mattress against her back. “Yukina?” Lisa asked, breaking the kiss. Yukina uses the opportunity to plant kisses all over her face. “I’m glad you are so assertive but that’s not like you.” “I couldn’t concentrate on anything today. Not the lessons. Not even singing. You. were. everything. I. could. think. of. today. so. I. am. going. to. be. the. only. think. you. can. think. of. tonight”. Yukina is punctuating each word by a kiss in a different place. “Wait Yukina, we haven’t even eaten yet, we just came back from rehearsal, aren’t you hungry?” “Yes, I am starving. I am craving for something even sweeter than cookies and I have it right in front of me.”

\--------------------------------------

Lisa wakes up in the morning after a good night. Definitely not a night of sleep but a good night nonetheless. She feels Yukina waking up and wants to enjoy the moment before doing anything else. She gets closer to her, embracing her as close as she can. “Hello Lisa, did you sleep well?” For any answer, Lisa kisses her tenderly and Yukina reciprocates the kiss. “With you in my arms, always”, says Lisa after breaking the kiss and stroking Yukina’s hair. “I love you”. “I love you too.” 

They stay a bit in each other's embrace, just basking in the other body heat. Lisa could swear she hears Yukina purring. Until Yukina’s stomach decides to interrupt their moment. “Oops, we still haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon.” Yukina begins to rise before Lisa stops her. “Wait, before we get up, can I ask you a question?” “As many as you want.” “Yesterday marked one year since we began going out, did you really forget about it?” “Oh.” “Oh?” Yukina jumps out of her bed and takes a small box on her desk. “I’m sorry” Yukina says while coming back to the bed “I could never forget such an important date, even if I forget how to sing, I’m sure I will always remember this day.” “Then why?” “I remember exactly what happened one year ago. You came in my room by the balcony because you were worried it was already 2 in the morning and I was still awake. I had not finished writing the song but since you were there, I decided to sing Sunkissed Rhodonite to you. But as it was more than midnight, I always considered it was today one year ago and not yesterday one year ago.”

Suddenly, Lisa was feeling very stupid. She wanted to hide in a hole but as there obviously is nothing like that, she hid herself under Yukina’s bedsheet. She felt like she made a fool of herself yesterday, like she was a kid begging for an attention she already had. “But you know Lisa, even if I didn’t understand what you wanted from me yesterday, even if I were unable to focus, I was always so glad you were and are my girlfriend. I wanted to shout to everyone ‘This is my girlfriend, ain't she the cutest? The best in the world!’. So don’t worry about anything and please show me your face.” 

Lisa throws herself on Yukina and holds her as tightly as she can. “I. I’ve loved you for so long. And I love you so much. So, so, so, so much.” Gently, Yukina takes Lisa's right hand, kisses each of her fingers and delicately puts a ring on her ring finger. “Please accept this rhodonite ring as a token of my love.” Lisa was already a crying and blushing mess but Yukina takes her left hand and kisses each of her fingers, stopping on her ring finger. “And keep this finger empty, I will need it in the future, for the rest of our lives.”

**Author's Note:**

> Until the very end, I wasn't sure if I wanted Yukina to put the ring on Lisa's left or right hand so I decided to not decide and kinda went with both.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading, LisaYuki is the best, each of their interactions warm my heart :3  
> Don't hesitate to leave kudo or comment!


End file.
